


昊磊|民国——去年鸳鸯（四）

by RongxT



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RongxT/pseuds/RongxT
Summary: ⚠️：...塑料糊的民国背景表兄弟设定O......OOC我终于进入感情线了，并顺带飚出了第一辆车（。





	昊磊|民国——去年鸳鸯（四）

晚上，他在卧房里，拧了台灯看书。已很晚了，却是不想睡。台灯光里像扑着无数的小虫，总使人觉到那细酥酥的翅子。——门在后头叩响。他心里一跳，血往上冲了，手指头反而发冷，便凉僵着一只手拧开了门——却是太太。“我见你门缝下面还漏着亮，这是什么时辰了，还不睡么？”他站在门边。走廊沉沉的，托得那暗光紫绛的睡袍如同一副人像标本。“就快睡了。”关了门回来，身上便有些泄下去。睡意慢慢起来，陷在被褥里，容易就睡了去。——不知睡到多少，忽又听见叩门。无梦的睡眠里，那声音响得只觉干净。他轻易便睁了眼，走下床去，拧开门。表弟正站在外头，穿着一身服帖的睡衣，眼睛焦焦地看他：“…我想和你一起睡。”话是理直气壮，声音却颤得快没了。他像今天下午那样，侧身让他进去。门轻轻关起来，他故意不动，让在一边：“睡罢。”表弟看着他，也挣不出话，也不动，就犟在原地。须臾，便抖着手，自己开始一个一个松纽子。  
他心里一动，腹底里便热上来。脱完了上衣，实在不好意思往下脱了，便光凉凉地挨蹭过来，双手搂住他脖子，鼻尖嘴唇一起凑过来，却不碰，只这么恳恳切切地凑着，像小动物嗅人——像求着人咬他、攥断他。他勒住他的腰，吻上去，有意拿牙齿磨着那软唇舌。下身抵在一处，才觉得两个人都起来了。两条舌头搅动着，相互吮咽，下巴也濡湿。他手掌张开，用力抚弄他，背上的脊线，小小的肋骨，光裸的皮肤的感觉，水似的一直渗进指缝里。表弟一下一下喘气，直有些像痉挛。他的手摩到胸前，拇指先轻轻拨一下乳尖，又深深往下摁，发狠揉着乳晕。那喘息里骤然带起一阵呜咽声，搂他脖子的手臂也颤起来。他一只手向他身下探去，挤进内裤里，包住那胀热阳物，替他揉着。表弟一下有些站不住，他紧紧勒了人，感到他的手也紧揪着自己衣服。那阳物渐渐在他手中泌出水来，湿而黏的，他推着他来到床边，低下头，去咬那耳珠，又是下巴、脖子，舌头抵上去，感到血管细细在跳。手里的阳物抖了抖，一股热流脱出来，他射在他手里了。表弟紧紧搂住他，头埋在他肩上喘气。他轻轻把人扶开：“剩下的衣服脱了罢。”表弟看看他，便乖乖伸手脱裤子。他三下五除二也脱干净，把人压在床上，低头啃咬扯弄他乳尖，把那硬起来的一小粒东西衔在齿间磨弄，舌头用力碾着乳晕。一面就把阳物抵进他股缝里，蹭在腿根子处，一下一下，挺着腰顶弄。表弟声音里漏着哭腔，先只张着腿，后来就怯怯的，把腿往他腰上拢。——他也在他身上射了。  
两个人睡着喘了一阵气，他把手伸下去，摸到那人腿根子处——已被自己精液弄得湿溜溜。他翻个身，面对面躺下来。表弟忽然低低问他：“你不进去…”低暗的台灯光里，那眼睛愈发深浓如油画。“进去疼，我怕你又哭起来，哄不住。”表弟皱眉看他：“我已经不怕疼了。”“你不信？你自己伸几根手指进去试试。”表弟定定看着他，过了一会，身子动了动，蹭过去些，蜷起了腿，当真把手往两腿间探去。他不动，就看他能赌气到哪一步。表弟眉头紧皱着，低下眼不看他，手已深埋了进去——那两腿并拢着，虽有台灯，在他这边，却看不到什么。表弟碎碎地喘着气，看他一眼，又落下眼去：“我进去了…”他看他那样子，心里早已动了，却只问他：“真的么？”便听他从鼻子里呼出口气，翻过身去仰面躺着：“你自己看啊。”——那声音虽极力做得干脆，却压不住又恼又羞，哭腔也有些带出来了。他便笑，翻身轻轻压上去：“不用看不用看，我知道你进去了——”说着把手伸下去一探，果真是两根手指已埋了进去。当下腹里又蹿起一股热来，便引着他把手抽出来，又忍不住地想欺他，凑到他耳边低声道：“人说什么你就做什么，你怎么这么好卖？”  
说完，便立即吻上去，免得又哭。表弟这一回越发了不得，还没被怎么样，声气就呜呜咽咽的，哄得他火起，直想舌头抵了他喉咙口，把那甜细细的浪叫也一起尝尝。他一只手按揉着他穴口，就着些精液，手指慢慢地埋进去。表弟乖了一会，突的又挣了开，望他道：“你怎么只是这样来敷衍…你是不是想再哄我一次？”他直是好笑：“我进，这就进。”便把阳物送在穴口处，慢慢往里埋。那穴口一吸一张，似也在心急催他。“疼么？”表弟搂着他肩膀：“不疼。我不会疼的，你快…啊…”他完全进了去，在里头碾磨顶弄，一面问他：“有没有不舒服？”“…啊…没…没有”他留心他反应，找准了位置，用着力往那处顶。——薄而紧的肉裹着他，那双腿又攀上来，腿的里侧软肉，也来吸附他。“啊…不…不要那里…”他也被治得有些髓子里发酥了。表弟在下面，叫他顶得连人也带着动，嘴微微地张着，眼里嘴里都湿。他抽动得越来越快，忽的从那软肉里退出来，抵在他腿根子处，射在了外面。——这一回床单简直不能用了。他伏在他身上喘气，想着怎样处理这证物。便觉下面胸口，忽然颤起来。他忙去看：“怎么了？”——不料表弟一翻身，压住了他，头埋在他胸口，有些抽搭：“你太不讲理了，我就是想你要要我啊…”他又好笑、又有些心疼、还又有几分要再硬起来的意思，赶紧顺几口气。伸手拍拍他背：“我不对。”表弟埋在他胸口，气息渐渐地匀下去。睫毛微微扫着他皮肤，睡着了。他望着床帐顶，低矮的小天地。想拿巾子来擦一擦，终究没有起身，半脏半舒服地、不大安稳地睡了过去。


End file.
